No todo tiene un final feliz
by Gizze Malfoy
Summary: Como en la vida, nada tiene un final feliz ¡Draco y Hermione! ¿ Podrán ser felices? la guerra esta a punto de comenzar nada es como antes ¿sera que despues de enamorarse se puedan quedar juntos? One-Shot


**One-Shot**

** No todo tiene un final feliz**

Era una noche oscura, esas que últimamente se podían sentir en Hogwarts, la batalla cada vez estaba más cerca, se podía sentir un ambiente frio, como si toda la felicidad haya sido arrancada del colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

Desde la muerte de Dumblendore, todo se había tornado oscuro, el castillo estaba prácticamente reconstruido, pero nada era lo mismo, el gran salón ya no tenía decoración, era como cualquier otra sala, no era nada mágica.

La profesora McGonagall junto con varios profesores se había encargado de tener el colegio ese año "Protegido" utilizando una serie de encantamientos, al igual que armaduras que estaba a los alrededores, y una serie de trampas.

El ministerio de Magia no había permitido que se cerrara Hogwarts, siempre decía que los alumnos tenían que terminar, ese era el último año en Hogwarts de muchos, así como el primer año de otros.

Eso era lo que más le preocupaba a McGonagall, a los alumnos nuevos no se le podía ofrecer nada, como en años pasados donde los niños hasta se divertían y no querían salir de la escuela, porque para muchos era su Hogar.

El nuevo ministro de Magia Pius Thickenesse, había entrado al poder en meses de Guerra, todos estaban seguro que estaba aliado con el que no debe ser nombrado, ya que mando al colegio a unos profesores que se dedicaban a vigilar a los alumnos, poniéndoles castigos que NO eran permitidos.

McGonagall estaba preocupada por lo que se vivía en Hogwarts, varias noches lloraba, en verdad ella quería hacer algo pero no podía, estaba amenaza que si interfiere en la educación de los niños por así decirlo, un estudiante tendría que morir, y a pesar de los malos tratos hacia los niños, ella buscaba la forma junto con Madam Pomfrey, de curarlos.

Los alumnos que resultaban peor baratos eran los mayores que se reusaban a inventar hechizos con los de primero y segundo año.

"Hogwarts había cambiado, No era seguro"

Draco había regresado al colegio, como no pudo matar a Dumblendore. El señor oscuro le permitió vivir solo porque el director había muerto y eso era lo que el quería, aunque a fin de cuentas fue a manos de Snape.

Le encomendó otra misión a Draco, tenía que matar a Ronald Weasley, el muchacho había asentido sobre su misión, no se había negado porque un miedo le embargaba sus padres estaban amenazados. Cissy se sentía terriblemente mal por todo lo que estaban viviendo, Lucius era castigado varias veces al día con algunos Crucios, por no hacer bien su tarea, incluso Draco fue castigado con hechizos dolorosos, frente a sus padres por no cumplir la misión de matar al director.

Fue por eso que Cissy menciono que Draco debía regresar a Hogwarts, el señor oscuro estuvo de acuerdo dejándole una misión sencilla, que cualquier persona podía hacer.

El día esperado había llegado Cissy acompaño a su hijo al andén a despedirlo, pero ese en verdad no era ese el único motivo, solo quería estar a solas con él, platicar de cosas que no podían en su mansión, porque en su mansión las paredes tenían oídos y ojos.

-Madre, No quiero regresar a Hogwarts –dijo el rubio que miraba los ojos tristes de su madre, la verdad lo que el quería era no dejar a sus padres con el señor oscuro, no quería que les suceda nada.

Por Merlín solo tengo 18 años, he sido condenado a ser mortifagos, he visto cosas horribles, no había tenido una vida feliz, desde que el señor oscuro regreso, su vida se ha vuelto un infierno era bastante con ver como maltrataba a su padre, sabía que la misión de matar a Dumblendore fue solamente para castigarlo por los errores de su padre, su madre se había negado a que su hijo matara al director, ella misma hablo con Voldemort pero solo recibió una serie de Crucios que logro que lo odiara mas. Hoy regresar al colegio no fue lo mejor que me ha pasado, no quería dejar a mi madre en manos de Voldemort, si esta vez yo no cumplo con la misión, esta vez no tendré perdón y matara a mis padres por mi culpa. Aunque yo no quiera matar a la comadreja, no tengo alternativa pensaba Draco, cuando su madre lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Lo sé Draco, quiero pedirte que te cuides mucho, ahora tus compañeros no te recibirán como antes, este año será diferente. Ahora todos saben que eres Mortifago y que quisiste asesinar a Dumblendore –dijo Narcissa que estaba preocupada por su hijo pero estaba segura que en Hogwarts corría menos peligro que estando en su mansión conviviendo a diario con Voldemort viendo las atrocidades que cometía.

-Madre yo igual he de pedirte que te cuides, cumpliré mi misión para protegerlos –dijo Draco que por primera vez en mucho tiempo le dio un abrazo a su madre, Cissy se quedo al principio como piedra, pero luego de igual manera le proporciono a su hijo un abrazo de despedida.

-Tú no eres un asesino Draco –le dijo Cissy haciendo que el chico la soltara y la mirara a los ojos.

-No quiero fracasar otra misión, y que el señor oscuro nos castigue de nuevo –eso fue lo que dijo y salió de ese lugar subiendo al andén, no quería estar más tiempo allí, porque su madre se daría cuenta que de sus ojos estaba a punto de brotar una serie de lágrimas.

Su mundo había cambiado, odiaba a Voldemort quería matarlo con sus propias manos, les había hecho mucho daño.

El rubio se sentó en un compartimiento vacio, no quería estar con nadie, sabía que sus compañeros lo llamarían cobarde por no haber sido capaz de matar a Dumblendore.

En ese momento Hermione entro al andén sola, estaba buscando a sus amigos, pero al abrir el compartimiento lo que vio la dejo helada.

Allí se encontraba Malfoy estaba llorando, tenía una expresión de tristeza, los bordes estaban enrojecidos, estaba mas pálido que de costumbre con unas ojeras muy pronunciadas, estaba flaco, demacrado, el seguía llorando en silencio, pero a Hermione eso por alguna razón le rompió el corazón. Nunca en su vida había visto a Malfoy llorar.

Y como siempre el vestía un traje negro como si estuviera de luto, pero lo que no sabía ella era que en verdad estaba de Luto porque todo lo que amaba corría peligro y su nueva misión no quería llevarla a cabo.

-Malfoy… ¿Estas… Bien? –pregunto la chica que lo había estado observando sin que él se percatara.

Draco se asusto mucho al sentirse descubierto y vulnerable ante una sangre sucia.

-Que te importa Granger –dijo el rubio queriendo sonar enojado, pero su voz sonó más triste y cortada, mientras el chico limpiaba las lagrimas torpemente y sin éxito de su rostro.

Miro a la Gryffindor, ella estaba muy delgada, más de lo que la recordaba a pesar de la guerra lucia radiante, tenía el cabello castaño alzado en una coleta, la chica nunca se maquillaba como Pansy, pero aun así se veía bastante bonita y natural ¿Bastante bonita y natural? Se recrimino Draco por pensar en esas estupideces.

En un momento su mirada se conecto, el chico quedo bastante sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta que ella se estaba acercando hacia a él. ¿Qué le pasaba a Granger? ¿No tenía miedo de estar cerca junto a un mortifago? Pero se quedo helado al darse cuenta que la Gryfindoriana se había sentado a su lado y con una de sus manos lo atrajo hacia ella para poder brindarle un abrazo.

-¿Pero qué demonios haces? –ataco el rubio al sentirse vulnerable ante aquel abrazo, pero aun así no se movió.

-Sabes Malfoy, a veces hasta las serpientes necesitan un poco de…. La chica buscaba la palabra adecuada para decirle –comprensión –dijo al fin mientras con sus manos envolvía al rubio como si fuera un niño pequeño, estaba completamente sorprendida como el ante lo que había hecho ¿Abrazar a Malfoy? –se reclinaba ella misma pero aun así no se movió, se sintió bien tenerlo en su brazos y por una extraña razón quería quedarse así toda la vida.

¿Por qué coño tenía que ser precisamente Granger? –se recriminaba el rubio, no le gustaba nada que lo haya visto así, y además lo esté abrazando, aunque él tampoco hizo nada por moverla, era una sensación mágica estar en los brazos de su enemiga. Raro ¿Verdad?

Pero allí estaban una serpiente y un león abrazados como si fueran los mejores amigos, como si en verdad se quisieran, si alguien entraba en ese momento en el compartimiento tal vez ese día fuera su muerte por la impresión que se llevaría al verlos como uno mismo, como las manecillas de un reloj unidos, unidos, tocándose en aquel cálido abrazo que se proporcionaban.

Una semana después de aquel abrazo en el compartimiento, la serpiente y el león se veían mas seguido pero a escondidas de todos.

Harry y Ron estaban preocupados por su amiga que desaparecía después de clases.

Draco ya no tenía compañeros toda su casa estaba en su contra le decían cobarde, le lanzaban cosas, lo trataban mal, mientras que las demás casas le miraban con odio, los pequeños le tenían miedo, los rumores corrían como el agua, ahora hasta los niños de primero sabían que era un mortifago. Y eso era suficiente para que le teman y odien.

A Draco no le había importado nada de eso, ahora tenía una misión que estaba seguro que no cumpliría y por si fuera poco cada vez se iba enamorando de una sangre sucia, que solo le traería problemas con el señor oscuro, algo tenía que hacer.

El tiempo que había convivido con Hermione había sido bastante relajante, la chica lo había hecho sentir tranquilo y vivo ¿Era posible, semejante estupidez? Draco Malfoy un chico frio, podría decirse que mujeriego, sienta algo por una sangre sucia. Era completamente tonto y era verdad, por más que quería sacárselo de la mente, aunque eso era difícil. Hermione ahora vivía dentro de su mente y ¿Corazón? De eso aun no estaba seguro.

Ese día la paso en su habitación estaba poniendo excusas para no ver a Hermione, pero después de todo no lo logro y decidió ir a buscarla.

La encontró como de costumbre en la biblioteca con un libro abierto que juraría el rubio que no le estaba poniendo atención, tenía la mirada perdida, sus ojos se veían brillosos.

-Granger –saludo el chico sentándose a su lado

-Malfoy –devolvió ella

Por un momento sus ojos se conectaron, y podían pasar así, minutos, días o tal vez años mirándose.

Hermione se sintió incomoda habían varios estudiantes en la biblioteca que podían darse cuenta, así que se levanto con el pretexto de devolver el libro en su lugar.

Draco la observo mientras se levantaba con ella, la siguió por aquel pasillo, cuando ella se detuvo para devolver el libro, el se quedo mirando y se acerco mas. Cuando ella se volteo se encontró a un centímetro del rostro del Rubio.

Hermione estaba bastante nerviosa o tal vez asustada, aun no sabía reconocer sus expresiones, pero la miro a sus ojos, estando tan cerca podía sentir la calidez que salía de su cuerpo, su olor a rosas, sentía su aliento que hacía que millones de cuchillos se clavaran en su vientre, al decir verdad era bastante extraño jamás en su vida, había estado cerca de una chica que le hiciera sentir aquello.

Sin pensarlo más, acerco su rostro al de ella, la sintió temblar pero ella tampoco se movió y sin más preámbulos la beso, era un beso dulce cargado de una pasión, el chico la acerco más a su cuerpo, agarrándole la cintura, sentía como ella temblaba, esa sensación le gusto, siguió besándola, abrazándola con sus labios, mientras que con su lengua exploraba la boca de ella, la chica se acerco mas y enlazo sus dedos en el cabello rubio del chico. Estuvieron a si por un tiempo que ni ellos sabían cuando había pasado, en ese momento eran como una sola alma.

Al separarse se miraron a los ojos, a Hermione le embargo algo parecido a pena y guardo su rostro en el pecho del rubio, el, la estrecho entre sus brazos con fuerzas como si ese era su ultimo día de su vida.

Pero no todo era de color de rosa, al mirar se dio cuenta que Blaise estaba observando aquella escena, y por una extraña razón algo se rompió dentro de, el. Hermione lo sintió temblar y lo miro a los ojos, pero lo que vio fue la vista de Draco fija en el final del pasillo y al seguirla se encontró con Zabini, eso le preocupo bastante y se soltó del abrazo de, el chico.

-Vaya Vaya ¡Que romántico! Una sangre sucia y un traidor de sangre y además COBARDE –les dijo Blaise acercándose hacia ellos.

-Lárgate Blaise –dijo el rubio con una mirada amenazante.

-¿Cómo piensas matar a la comadreja? ¿Ligándote a su amiga? –se burlo Blaise

Hermione al escuchar eso, las lágrimas le salieron, miro a los ojos a Draco y le grito.

-¿Cómo pudiste? –eso fue lo último que dijo y salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de mi misión? –pregunto el rubio molesto, quería correr detrás de Hermione, pero por ahora era mejor hablar con Blaise de eso.

-Nuestro señor me lo dijo, al encargarme una misión a mi –dijo Blaise

-¿Cuál es tu misión? –pregunto el rubio, pero sabía que le diría que su misión era acabar con él.

Blaise soltó una risotada que helo la sangre del rubio.

-Matar a tu sangre sucia –dijo al fin

Draco tardo un poco en que las palabras se asentaran en su cabeza "Matar a tu sangre sucia" resonaron en su cabeza.

-¡NO! Eso no te lo permitiré, escuchaste bien ¡JAMAS! La tocaras –dijo el rubio agarrando la corbata de Blaise alzándolo un poco del suelo, pero a Blaise no le importaba ahora disfrutaba mas su misión al saber que Draco estaba enamorada de la sangre sucia.

Blaise seguía riendo a pesar de que Draco lo estaba casi ahorcando con su corbata.

-Si no fuiste capaz de matar al viejo, dudo que me mates –dijo burlonamente Blaise

-Crees mal Zabini, por ella soy capaz de todo –dijo al rubio pero lo soltó y sin mas camino hacia la dirección que Hermione había tomado.

Busco por todos los pasillos a Hermione, estaba preocupada por ella, no quería hablarle sobre su misión porque no la llevaría a cabo, jamás lastimaría a una persona que ella quisiera, porque eso solo haría que sufra y que jamás se lo perdone, primero moriría él, antes de que alguien la lastime a ella.

Había salido del castillo, era de noche, estaba seguro que ella estaba en su sala común, el no podía entrar, se sentó debajo de un árbol pensando que hacer para defender a sus padres y a ella.

Cuando una voz conocida le hablo, o mejor dicho le grito.

-Maldito Infeliz ¿Qué le has hecho? –Gritaba Ron que se había parado enfrente de Draco, el rubio se levanto para encarar a Harry y Ron que habían llegado, el no tenía ni idea de lo que Hermione les había contado.

-¿Qué le hiciste Malfoy? –hablo Harry aparentando tranquilidad, agarrarse a golpes no solucionaría nada, tal como su amigo quería hacer.

-Hermione… ¿Dónde está? Tengo que hablar con ella –les dijo Draco ignorando sus preguntas.

-Ella no quiere hablar contigo, la hiciste llorar, maldito Huron –dijo Ron, pero esta vez no se quedo de brazos cruzados le lanzo un golpe al rubio en la cara.

-Ron, tranquilo –lo agarro Harry de su camisa evitando que lanzara otro golpe.

Draco tenía la nariz rota por el golpe que Ron le había dado, pero no haría nada por defenderse, tenía razón había lastimado a Hermione y está feliz que la defendieran, ahora será necesario con el estúpido de Blaise suelto.

-Te aseguro que esto No es necesario comadreja – le aseguro el rubio

-¿Por qué dices que no es necesario? –pregunto Harry, había notado a Malfoy diferente, si ese golpe que le dio Ron se lo hubiera dado años antes era seguro que Draco lo devolvería o se vengaría…. Estaba bastante raro.

-Bueno… quiero hablar con Hermione, esto es entre ella y yo –dijo el rubio.

-No te lo permitiré –dijo Ron acercándose de nuevo

Harry lo detuvo y dijo –Cual es la insistencia Malfoy ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto el moreno

-Potter, no puedo decirlo pero te aseguro que no quiero hacerle daño –dijo el rubio mientras con su mano tenia agarrado su nariz donde la sangre seguía fluyendo.

Harry asintió, no supo porque razón pero le dijo a su enemigo que iría por su mejor amiga para que pudieran hablar, Ron no estuvo de acuerdo, quería lanzarse hacia Draco y golpearlo. Pero él sabía que no era justo cuando ni siquiera se defendió del golpe, algo raro estaba sucediendo y sabía que tenía que ver con el comportamiento de su amiga, ella por primera vez estaba feliz sonreía, la había visto más plena como…. ¿Enamorada? Quiso quitar esa idea de su cabeza. Camino hacia su sala común casi estaba arrastrando a Ron que se la había pasado en todo el camino renegando de Malfoy.

Entraron a la habitación de Hermione, ella estaba acostada, estaba más tranquila a como la habían visto horas antes.

-Hermione ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto Harry

-¡RON! ¿Dónde está Ron? –dijo Hermione exaltándose

-Tranquila, Ron esta abajo con Ginny ¿Qué sucede? –dijo Harry

-Harry, no lo dejes solo, corre peligro –dijo Hermione

-¿Peligro? –pregunto ceñudo Harry

-Disculpa no puedo decirte, necesito hablar con Malfoy –dijo Hermione

-Exacto por eso venia, el te está buscando… debes ir está demasiado raro –dijo al fin Harry

-¿Raro? ¿Qué tiene Draco? –pregunto Hermione, porque a pesar de lo que había escuchado en la biblioteca no quería que al chico le pasara algo malo.

-¿Draco? ¿Desde cuándo le dices así? –pregunto Harry

-Larga historia –contesto Hermione –Nos vemos Harry –dijo comenzando a salir de la habitación.

-Hermione –dijo Harry evitando que la chica saliera

-¿Si? –pregunto la chica

-¿Tu le quieres? –pregunto Harry, tenía miedo de la respuesta.

La castaña se quedo parada viendo a su amigo no sabía cómo decirle.

-Si –dijo al fin, vio como su amigo asintió y ella salió de la habitación para ver a Draco.

No sabía dónde buscarlo, camino por los pasillos desiertos, fue a la biblioteca pero no estaba allí, empezó a caminar por su sala común cuando choco con alguien.

-Hermione –dijo el chico

-Draco –le dijo ella

-Solo quería hablarte de lo que escuchaste en la biblioteca –dijo el rubio

-¿Que me vas a decir? Que tu misión es matar a mi mejor amigo –dijo ella mientras las lágrimas salían de su rostro.

-Ven conmigo Hermione –dijo Draco tomándole su mano para guiarla hacia un lugar donde nadie pueda escucharlos, ella asintió y se dejo llevar.

-¿Qué te paso, porque estas manchado de sangre? –pregunto Hermione señalando la camisa blanca del rubio.

-Nada importante solo fue un golpe –contesto el rubio.

A Hermione le quedaron dudas, por su mente pasaba que Zabini lo golpeo pero no insistió mas y siguió caminando con él.

No le importo a Draco que varios alumnos le vieran con Hermione y además agarrados de la mano, a decir verdad ya no le importaba NADA. ¿Qué más podía pasarle? El ya estaba condenado a la muerte por no cumplir las misiones que se le encargaban, pero no permitiría que a sus padres y a ella les pase algo.

Llegaron a un salón del tercer piso, estaba vacío, le indico a la chica que se sentara en una pequeña silla que había, ella asintió y se agacho junto a ella y le tomo la mano.

-Hermione, No voy a matar a tu amigo –dijo al fin el rubio

-Pero Zabini dijo –dijo la chica

-No importa lo que haya dicho el, debes creerme ¡Jamás te voy a volver hacer daño! –dijo el chico

-Sabía que no serias capaz –dijo Hermione que estiro las manos para abrazar al rubio, bajándose de la silla y quedando en el suelo con él.

El igual la abrazo sin darse cuenta estaban acostados en el piso.

-Hermione tratare de protegerte –dijo el rubio, cuando en ese momento la beso de nuevo, pero esta vez era un beso cargado de pasión, deseo, se pego a ella con más fuerza, como si ese fuera su último beso, estuvieron un rato besándose, mientras el rubio dibujaba círculos en la espalda de la castaña con sus manos.

Unos días después, Draco y Hermione estaban más tiempo juntos, en aquel mismo salón, se sentaban, platicaban, reían, ya no se ocultaban de nadie, se demostraban su amor entre clases, se sentaban juntos en el comedor sin importar que él fuera Slytherin y ella una Gryffindor. Harry y Ron habían aceptado su relación por el simple hecho que se veían felices. Draco estaba todo el tiempo posible con Hermione, quería evitar que este sola, la protegía de Blaise y le había pedido Harry que la cuidara cuando el no esté con ella, le había contado toda la verdad.

Que si no fueran enemigos de toda la vida, todos pensarían que Harry y Draco eran amigos, pues habían hecho una tregua por Hermione.

Ron no estaba contento con aquella relación, porque se dio cuenta que había perdido a Hermione y tal vez era para siempre, se dijo que era un cobarde por no haberle dicho lo que sentía.

Los días siguieron pasando, Lucius visito a Draco en el colegio, hablo muy seriamente con él, los rumores de su relación con la sangre sucia había llegado a oídos de Voldemort, el no creía semejante estupidez, su padre le había dicho que era solo para cumplir su misión, pero él estaba enojado como era posible que a pesar de todo lo que le había enseñado a su hijo salga con una sangre sucia, le dijo que tenía que terminar esa relación, porque si no iban a mandar a un mortifago a matar a Hermione y si no cumplía con su misión, el mismísimo Voldemort mataría a sus padres, también le informo que al día siguiente seria la batalla y el mismísimo Voldemort iba a entrar al colegio para acabar con todos los que ocultaran a Harry Potter.

Cuando su padre se fue, el fue a ver a Hermione, no le dijo nada trato que ese día la pasaran bien, sonreír lo mas que podía, porque sabía que mañana en la batalla tendría que dejarla o correría peligro.

Ese día se quedaron dormidos juntos en aquel salón, donde habían llevado un colchón, durmieron abrazados, a la mañana siguiente Draco le hizo un regalo a Hermione, era un collar de oro que tenía el grabado de una serpiente y en la parte de atrás tenia las iniciales de su nombre D.M.B Hermione se emociono por su regalo, estaba feliz de estar enamorada y estar con él era lo mejor que le había pasado.

Draco Te amo –dijo Hermione mientras le daba un beso fugaz en los labios.

-Yo también Hermione, ¡quiero pedirte que me prometas algo! –dijo el rubio mientras tomaba una de sus manos.

-Lo que tú quieras –le dijo Hermione que con la otra mano tenia agarrado el collar del rubio.

-Quiero que me prometas que serás feliz siempre, a pesar de lo que suceda –dijo el rubio

-Claro, a tu lado siempre seré feliz –dijo ella, los ojos estaban quedando brillosos.

-Hermione quiero que dentro de un rato, me hagas caso, si te digo vamos a un lugar para que estés a salvo lo hagas –le dijo el rubio

-¿Por qué me dices esto? –pregunto la chica, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y estaban brillosos por las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir.

-En un rato mas abra una batalla, yo quiero mantenerte a salvo –dijo Draco.

-¿Ya le avisaste a McGonagall? –pregunto preocupada Hermione parándose de golpe de donde estaba.

-No, yo le dije a Potter lo que sucederá, pero estoy seguro que el hará lo correcto –dijo Draco.

-Pero yo tengo que ayudar, son mis amigos –dijo Hermione exasperada por la noticia.

-Hermione por favor, prométeme que dejaras que te ponga a salvo, corres grave peligro y Harry y Ron están de acuerdo conmigo –dijo el rubio preocupado porque Hermione no acepte su promesa.

-Pero Draco, no puedo –dijo Hermione que abrazo a Draco y guardo su cara en su pecho, el, la estrecho y le suplico que aceptara su promesa. Después de un rato la chica asintió, cuando de repente escuchar mucho ruido, salieron y vieron a los alumnos corriendo por todo los pasillos, y figuras encapuchadas lanzando hechizos y matando a todos a su paso.

Draco no sabía qué hacer, no quería que ningún mortifago le vieran con ella, porque la matarían, tenía que hacer algo.

-Hermione quédate aquí –le dijo Draco

-Pero… -Hermione renegaba de quedarse allí.

-Por favor –pidió el rubio, ella por fin asintió le dio un beso, y salió del salón sellando la puerta con un hechizo.

Corrió en busca de Harry, se puso su túnica negra como si fuera un mortifago, vio a Harry y Ron defendiendo a unos niños de primer año.

-Chicos, Hermione está en el tercer piso, por favor llévenla al bosque prohibido en donde está la casa de los gritos, en un momento voy allí con ella. Harry y Ron le dijeron que si, y corrieron a buscar a Hermione para llevarla a donde habían dicho.

Mas mortifagos habían entrado al colegio, mataban a todos a su paso, entre los caídos estaba varios niños de primer año, Seamus, ojo loco, Romilda, Pansy, Crabbe.

La orden del fénix había llegado ayudar, todos habían sido avisados por Harry horas antes.

Severus comenzó a pelear junto con la orden matando a varios mortifagos entre ellos a Grey back.

Ron llevo a Hermione al bosque prohibido mientras Harry buscaba desesperadamente a Ginny por todos los rincones.

Hermione estaba muy preocupada, no había sabido nada de Draco desde horas antes, la batalla cada vez estaba peor podía ver el castillo quemándose desde donde estaba, las lagrimas comenzaron a llenar su rostro, Ron la abrazo al verla así, cuando llego Draco.

-Gracias por traerla Weasley –dijo Draco, que al escuchar su voz Hermione corrió a sus brazos.

Draco no pudo evitar sentir celos, al ver a la mujer que amaba en los brazos de la comadreja, pero despejo de su mente lo que sentía, porque tal vez el fuera la mejor pareja para ella, alguien que estaba seguro que la cuidaría y protegería siempre, si a él le pasara algo, ahora estaba seguro que la dejaría en buenas manos.

-Sí, no lo hice por ti –dijo el pelirrojo

-Lo sé-aseguro Draco

-Voy ayudar a Harry nos vemos luego –dijo el pelirrojo mirando por última vez a Hermione, a la mujer que quería pero que ahora le pertenecía a un mortifago. La castaña se soltó del rubio abrazo a su amigo le pidió que se cuidara mucho, el pelirrojo asintió y luego se fue.

Draco tomo de la mano a Hermione para llevarla a un lugar seguro, caminaron un poco mas y junto a un árbol había una entrada que nadie conocía. Le pidió que se ocultara allí y no saliera para nada.

-No puedo quedarme aquí –dijo ella

-Hermione lo prometiste, tienes que estar a salvo –dijo el rubio, tenía los ojos brillosos, los bordes estaban enrojeciéndose con unas gruesas ojeras.

-Pero no puedo dejarlos, ustedes corren peligro- dijo la chica

-Hermione, lo siento pero tú y yo ya no podemos seguir juntos –dijo el rubio conteniendo las lagrimas.

-No, por favor, no me digas eso –pidió Hermione.

-Lo siento no podemos estar juntos, puede que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos –le dijo Draco.

-¿Por qué? –pidió saber Hermione.

-No pueden verte conmigo, voy a pelear ahora mismo en el ejército de Voldemort, luego me voy a ir con él, me voy a ir lejos –dijo Draco.

-¿Porque todo tiene que ser así? -decía la chica con la mirada triste.  
-Nada tiene porque ser así, tú puedes ser feliz aun -comentaba él con los bordes de los ojos enrojecidos a punto de llorar.  
-Pero... ¡Yo quiero estar contigo! –dijo Hermione con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Hermione, yo igual quiero estar contigo... pero soy un mortifago... Eres demasiado buena para estar conmigo –dijo al fin con una lágrima en el rostro.  
-Draco Por favor quédate a mi lado -insistía la chica las lagrimas deslizaban por su rostro angelical.  
-¡No puedo! esta será la última vez que nos veamos... si mi padre se entera que sigo contigo te matara y eso NUNCA ¡Te protegeré con mi vida! -dijo el rubio, esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse y dejarla completamente sola en un lugar seguro apartado de la batalla, que ni ella sabia donde estaba, lo único que pudo notar es que estaba como en una burbuja, no podía salir de ese lugar, seguramente Draco había hecho un hechizo para mantenerla a salvo.

Con todo el dolor de su alma Hermione se sentó en aquella piedra mientras lloraba, no podía creer que la persona que amaba la haya dejado ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué no había un final feliz? Ella quería estar con él, por primera vez en su vida se había enamorado, lo amaba demasiado, quería en esos momentos estar en la batalla, apoyar a sus amigos e impedir que Draco se vaya con los mortifagos para nunca verlo ¿Por qué tenía que ser un mortifago?

Ella había llegado a su corazón y sabía que era un chico bueno, solo que le habían pasado cosas malas, siempre había tenido todo, sus padres eran fríos con él, podría tenerlo todo pero Draco nunca tuvo amor, no tuvo una amistad, por eso era así, solo era un muchacho que había sido obligado hacer cosas que no quería. Un alma pura que había sido manchada de sangre.

Hermione se puso a mirar el collar que Draco le había regalado y entendió todo, él porque se lo dio, el porqué habían dormido juntos. Esa era su última noche y era su manera de despedirse de ella, todo estaba planeado.

Draco caminaba como si estuviera condenado, pudo ver a su madre y a su padre dudando en lanzar hechizos hacia los estudiantes, quería protegerlos y eso era lo que iba hacer, tenía que asegurarse que valga la pena lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Por ella, nunca pensó que se enamorara de un ser puro e inocente y además de todo una sangre sucia, aunque ahora eso era lo que menos le importaba, la quería, había conocido el amor verdadero y estaba feliz por eso.

Vio a Harry que estaba junto a Voldemort estaban lanzándose maldiciones, pero podía ver como Harry estaba a punto de perder se veía bastante débil, igual vio a Ron, a la pelirroja, la lunática y muchos Gryffindor acabando con varios mortifagos, su tía estaba torturando a Longbottom, ese era el momento de actuar.

Se acerco hacia Harry, haciendo creer al señor tenebroso que estaba de su lado y que iba atacar a Harry.

-Draco, no le hagas nada, Potter me pertenece –dijo Voldemort

Entonces Draco que tenia la varita alzada hacia Potter hizo un leve movimiento y susurro

-AVADA KEDAVRA – una luz verde salió de la varita de Draco dándole a Voldemort que cayó al suelo, Draco miro a Harry…

Harry estaba confundido por lo que el Slytherin había hecho, no sabía cómo actuar todo sucedió muy rápido.

-Cuida a Hermione, dile cuanto la amo, y dile que cumpla mi promesa –dijo el rubio.

-¿Pero que pasara contigo? –pregunto Harry preocupado.

-Lo que tenga que pasar –fue lo único que dijo Draco cuando una voz conocida le hablo.

-¿Qué has hecho estúpido? –gritaba Bellatrix al ver a su amo en el suelo muerto.

-Nadie tocara a mi familia de nuevo –dijo Draco

-Eres un infeliz Avada Kedavra –la maldición asesina hizo volar a un metro de distancia el cuerpo sin vida de Draco Malfoy.

Pero en ese momento todo paso muy rápido muchas luces de colores salían de las varitas, Harry quería matar a Bellatrix cuando la maldición de Severus llego antes, el cuerpo sin vida de la mortifago yacía en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien Potter? –pregunto Severus, viendo la mirada de Harry de tristeza y preocupación, pero él no contesto, se quedo observando el cuerpo de Draco.

A lo lejos se escucharon los sonidos lastimeros de una mujer que se había tirado al piso junto al cuerpo de su hijo, el rubio que dio la vida para salvar a las personas que amaba.

-¿Por qué Bellatrix? ¿Por qué? –gritaba Cissy mientras gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Cissy lloraba, junto a Lucius que la estaba abrazando a ella, tenía lagrimas en sus ojos al ver a su hijo muerto.

Todos se habían quedado alrededor del cuerpo de Draco Malfoy, no muchos sabían que era lo que había sucedido, pero Harry si, supo que su enemigo había dado la vida por salvarlo al igual que para salvar a su amiga que esos momentos se encontraba sola en aquel escondite que Draco le había dicho y que no sabía siquiera como decirle lo que había sucedido.

Los mortifagos después de la muerte de Voldemort se habían ido pues ya no tenían que hacer nada y sabían que pronto llegaría el ministro de magia y serian llevados a Azkaban.

-Harry ¿Cómo se lo diremos a Hermione? –pregunto preocupado Ron

-No lo sé, pero tenemos que ir por ella ahora –Dijo Harry comenzando a caminar hacia el bosque, ron lo siguió.

Al llegar al escondite donde su amiga estaba la vieron sentada tenia la expresión perdida, los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, estaba acariciando un collar dorado.

-Hermione –hablo Harry pero la voz sonó cortada, no sabía cómo decírselo.

-¡Están vivos! –grito ella lanzándose sobre sus amigos, depositando besos en su frente de ambos.

-Si –dijo Harry –Todo ha acabado ya.

-¿Voldemort a muerto? –pregunto Hermione.

-Si –dijo Ron

-¡Draco! ¿Dónde está? ¿Se fue con los mortifagos? –pregunto Hermione mirándolos a los ojos.

-Hermione… el –pero Harry no termino su frase cuando Hermione le interrumpió

-¿Esta muerto? –pregunto Hermione con gruesas lagrimas en los ojos.

-Si –dijo su amigo que camino hacia ella para abrazarla.

-¡NO! –dijo ella empujando a Harry para irse corriendo hacia el castillo, quería verlo con sus propios ojos. No Draco no puede estar muerto, se decía ella misma una y otra vez, cuando llego al colegio vio a mucha gente en un lugar, ella se acerco y lo que vio le helo la sangre y le calo los huesos, allí estaba Draco mas pálido que de costumbre, sus padres lloraban en el pecho de Draco.

A Hermione no le importo nada, hizo a un lado a la gente que estaba allí, y se tiro junto a él, sorprendiendo a todos incluso a sus padres.

-Draco, mi amor ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te quedaste conmigo? –grito Hermione mientras con sus manos lo abrazaba.

-Te amo –porque me hiciste esto seguía gritando cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba, iba a soltarse del abrazo cuando vio que Narcissa era la persona que la tenía en sus brazos. Ambas comenzaron a llorar, Harry y ron estaban observando todo y cuando Cissy soltó a Hermione para posarse de nuevo con su hijo, Ron se acerco a su amiga y la tomo de la mano, mientras Harry la abrazaba.

-Hermione… quiero que sepas cuales fueron sus últimas palabras de Draco –el chico dudaba en decirle, en verdad su amiga estaba bastante mal. –me dijo Cuida a Hermione, dile cuanto la amo, y dile que cumpla mi promesa.

Hermione al escuchar eso soltó de nuevo a sus amigos, abrazando el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy.

La batalla de 1998 trajo consigo la muerte de muchas personas, la caída de Voldemort, y la escuela de magia y Hechicería conoció a un nuevo héroe que murió como los padres de Harry… murió salvando a las personas que en verdad le importaban….Ese día Hermione y Cissy no pudieron volver a sonreír como antes. ¡Porque no todo en la vida tiene un final feliz! Nada es como en las películas y libros.

* * *

Espero que este One-Shot les haya gustado, si es asi porfa manita arriba regalenme un Reviews :-)


End file.
